The subject matter disclosed herein relates to windings of electric machines, and more specifically, to an improved interface between conductors and insulators in the windings.
Electric machines (e.g., generators and motors) may be used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy, or vice versa. Electric machines typically include a plurality of conductors bound together (e.g., a winding) and routed along a path throughout the electric machine, resulting in a plurality of windings disposed circumferentially within the electric machine. Typically, each winding is formed by bundling or braiding a plurality of individually insulated conductors, wrapping the bundle in mica tape or mica paper (i.e., turn insulation), and wrapping a group of insulated conductor bundles in mica tape (ground wall insulation). However, such techniques may result in cracks, wrinkles, or other voids that includes pockets of air. If a voltage stress across the void exceeds a corona inception voltage for the gas within the void, partial discharge will occur within the void. Partial discharge may degrade the insulator around the void, creating paths that may lead to electrical or structural failure of the insulator.